zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
To Catch 40 Thieves
For quite some time, the two top officers of the ZPD had gotten time to enjoy their new side careers, especially when there weren´t any big cases to crack. But a new one was soon on the horizon. Chief Bogo was driving with Nick and Judy to the palace in Sahara Square. Something fishy was up. “So what´s going on there at the moment, Chief?” Nick asked. “Our intel has reported that suspicious folk have been spotted around the sheik´s palace. The evidence hints that the gang of 40 thieves might be involved. We have to warn him”, Bogo told. Judy and Nick were shocked. They had heard of this strange gang of thieves that had been plundering and pillaging villages outside Zootopia, but never had been to the city before. With the reputation they had already even there, they were bound to make some big heists in the city. “Those are some big time criminals. We have to stop them before they start any crime wave here”, Judy said. “Great to see the palace again, too. Haven´t been there since I did that trapped chair magic act during his birthday”, Nick remembered. In a moment, they were inside the palace and told the caracal the bad news. “Horrible! Just when I was about to go on a business trip. There´s 40 of them coming, and they´ve robbed bigger places before. What´ll I do?” the sheik was devastated. “Hmmm… Bogo, you said that the intel spotted some of the thieves moving around the palace. Do you happen to have recorded anything by them?” Nick wondered. “Well the security cameras did have this one recording with two thieves snooping around. I think you should check it out”, Bogo showed the recording. In the camera feed, a shady looking jackal and a meerkat were sneaking in the palace courtyard. “Magnificent! This place is loaded. Where are we anyway?” the meerkat thief asked. “We´re in the Sahara Square part of Zootopia, and I´ve heard that this place belongs to some wealthy sheik. Don´t know what kind of animal he is, or what´s inside the palace either. Quite mysterious, I must say”, the jackal inspected the courtyard. “And not even that tight of a security. A perfect place for our next caper. Maybe we should inform the boss about this?” the meerkat wondered. “Yes, but we´ll have to be in disguise. I´ve heard that Zootopia has a pretty tough police force, especially that Officer Hopps they´ve been talking about. We´ll make sure that they´ll doubt nothing!” the jackal laughed as the two left the scenery. That is where the recording ended. “We´ll have to plan this through if we want to stop them”, Nick said. This suddenly gave the sheik an idea. “Mr. Wilde…. since I´m on a trip and they´re coming here knowing nothing of this place…could you take my place here?” he asked. "Me?” the fox was curious. “Yes. You could pose as me and look after the palace during my absence. You are a trustworthy and a savvy fox, and they don´t know what kind of animal the owner of this palace is”, the caracal explained. “Good point. If you were there as a cop, they would either flee or attack you. Since they are probably disguised too, it´s time to fight fire with fire”, Bogo added. “I´ll go in disguise too. I highly doubt they know that Officer Hopps and the Princess of the Burrows are the same bunny”, Judy thought. “Well that sounds like a good plan. Not to mention it´s the first day ever in my life that I get to sit on a throne”, Nick joked and everybody laughed. “I´ll return in a few days. The servants and the guards of the palace are at your disposal. You can eat and sleep in the palace all you want. But please, protect the palace and its riches at all costs! I have all my trust in you”, the caracal said. “We will”, Judy said. “If you need reinforcements or help, just contact me in the HQ. The prison of Zootopia always has more room for little scoundrels”, Bogo said as he was leaving with the sheik. A day passed, and Nick got used pretty quickly to being the decoy. Even though they still had to stay in the palace for a few days, the fox enjoyed his role. Clad in the royal blue robes and turban of the sheik, Nick sat in the throne and was being fanned by a couple of servant girls. Judy arrived to him, in her purple bedlah and veiled headdress as she brought some fruit and pastries to him. “You´re really enjoying this, aren´t you?” she smiled. “Of course. Feels good to relax a bit undercover before the thieves come. We´ll deceive them and nab them when the time is right”, he took one of the pastries. It had a wonderfully nutty cinnamon flavor to it, even tastier than most of Gideon Grey´s stuff. “Just be credible in the role and keep them occupied all the time. Be careful on what you speak and don´t try out any silly accent, or they´ll notice you”, Judy told. “Did you talk to any of the guards? I bet they know which parts of the palace need to be protected”, Nick said. “Yes I did. The treasure chamber, the art gallery and the silk storage are the ones which they are the most likely to strike next. We need to keep them away from those rooms”, the rabbit told. Suddenly, they heard a noise outside. A van parked on the courtyard, which was full of baskets. Out of the van walked a sand cat in a tuxedo and a turban, accompanied by the same jackal and meerkat as in the recording. “Here they come. Get ready!” Nick noted. He sat more firmly on the throne as the sand cat entered the room. “Greetings, my fellow gentleman. What brings you to the palace of the sheik of Sahara Square?” Nick asked. “Your Honor, I am Hazim, a merchant from faraway lands who wishes to trade with you. I have heard of your wealth and influence even outside Zootopia”, the sand cat smiled slyly. “Ah, I always enjoy negotiating with honest traders. Please, come in and feel like home”, Nick saluted. Hazim noticed Judy quickly near the throne. “Do my eyes deceive, but is the Princess of the Burrows in here too? You´ve even more beautiful than I´ve heard”, he leered at the belly dancer who shuddered. Nick noticed this. “You´re right, Sir. The greatest beauty of Sahara Square, and my main wife. You should´ve seen the opulent wedding we had in the palace, it was glorious”, the fox pretended. “Arabian Nights themed wedding for us? Not actually a bad idea, Nick”, Judy smiled to herself. “I see. Your palace truly is a glorious sight too, Your Lordship”, Hazim greedily eyed the room. “Thank you. Oh, the dinner is almost ready. It would be an honor if you joined me there”, the disguised fox said. “I most certainly would”, the sand cat said. Judy eyed the van from the palace window. The baskets seemed very suspicious to her. All the best delicacies in the palace were brought to the table while Nick kept Hazim occupied. Judy stayed in the sideways, keeping an eye on the suspicious guests. “Delicious, absolutely delicious. I don´t suppose there´s any form of entertainment for this dinner?” Hazim enjoyed a melon. “Oh yes, my darling is the best belly dancer in the land. What shall it be today; seven veils, snake dance or sword dance?” Nick asked. “I´d take the sword dance”, the guest made his choice. Judy was a little uncertain. Even though she was pretty good at fencing which she tried out in the academy, she had never tried sword dancing before. But she still went through with it not to cause suspicion. In no time, she was on the palace floor with the sheik´s sword on her head and shaking her hips again to the tune of the music. The rabbit tried her best to stay calm. Moving her chest and paws elegantly, she impressed Nick too again. He and the guests clapped. Suddenly, Hazim left the table. “Aren´t you staying for dessert? I heard there´s some delicious sorbet and cake coming up”, Nick asked. “In a moment. I´ll just pay a visit to the guestroom”, the sand cat said. Judy looked out of the window, and noticed that the baskets were open! She went downstairs where the silk storage were, and noticed that the two guards had fallen asleep due to sleeping darts. The thieves were already inside! Entering the storage carefully, she noticed ten of the thieves plundering the room. They noticed Judy too. “Hey look, there´s the sheik´s girl! Get her, he might pay a fine ransom for her!” a rat thief said and they drew swords. “Come and get me if you can!” Judy took the sword she had put on her belt after the dance, and started fighting the thieves. Judy hadn´t fenced that much, but she still put up one tough fight. The thieves were skilled fighters, and a worthy adversary for the rabbit. “I don´t want to hurt you, but I´m afraid you´re not leaving me a choice”, she cut down a chandelier, which knocked out the thieves. Nick came downstairs too. “So they´re here! They came just during the dinner!” he said. “They knocked out the guards with this, but I gave them a taste of their own medicine with this”, Judy showed the sleeping dart gun one of the thieves had and a chandelier which had fallen down. “You´ve watched too many swashbuckler movies, but good work”, Nick joked. “I have a plan. Nick, contact Bogo and tell him to send reinforcements asap. After you´ve done that, go to the art gallery and stun the thieves there with this. I´m going after the leader, I have a hunch he´s after the biggest riches”, Judy told. “Good idea, Carrots”, Nick agreed. Hazim and several of the thieves had found their way to the treasure chamber, and were now packing all the gold pieces, swords and crowns they had stolen there to their bags. “Magnificent! Riches beyond our wildest dreams! These will sell like crazy in the black market”, the sand cat chuckled while inspecting a gold statue. “Am I interrupting? Or are you too busy looking at the goods His Majesty promised to you?” Judy asked coyly as she walked in. “A-ah yes, oh fair one. We´re almost ready”, the thief stayed cool at her presence. “I see. I suppose he forgot to tell you, but on the courtyard there´s more tradeworthy goods that you should see for yourself. The finest antiquity in all of the deserts”, Judy lied. “Finest antiquity?” Hazim left the statue. He wondered if there were just as expensive stuff there as there was in the chamber. “Come, I´ll show you”, Judy said and the thieves followed her. “Hahaha, the sheik´ll suspect nothing”, the jackal thief chuckled. “Where is the antiquity you spoke of? I especially want to see the vases”, Hazim asked as they arrived outside. “Oh, it´s right here. I especially recommend the handcuffs!” Judy smiled. Suddenly, three police cars drove to the courtyard. Most of the ZPD officers came there, and had surrounded the thieves. Nick led the rest of the gang outside of the palace with their paws up. “The Princess of the Burrows! You ratted us out!” Hazim was shocked as he was put in handcuffs. “The name is Judy Hopps”, the rabbit showed her ID. The thief leader went pale as a snowman; the top cop of the city he feared greatly had gotten him and his gang. “Enjoy your stay in the prison. The hospitality there is comparable to this here”, Nick smiled as the thieves were taken away. Soon, Bogo contacted the two. “Wonderful job! I just told the news to the sheik and he is very grateful. He will return from his trip tomorrow, so you´ll just have to stay one night there. The danger is over, so this´ll be easy”, he said. “As you wish. We´ll leave as soon as he returns”, Judy ended the call. “That was great work. You are the hero of the day again, Carrots!” Nick hugged his girlfriend. “Thank you for your help too, Nick. We make a great team”, she smiled. The two went back inside to the throne room. “It´s great that after all that adventure, I get to spend one night peacefully in this palace with you”, the decoy sheik sat on the throne, with Judy lying flirtatiously on a pillow next to him. “The feeling is mutual, Your Majesty”, the rabbit leaned closer to him. The fox lifted her up by the waist and kissed her lovingly. After a tough mission like that, Nick couldn´t picture a more pleasing image to him. His heroic girlfriend was lying in his arms, looking beautiful as always in her dancer outfit, gazing into his eyes and moonlight shining on the two of them from the window. This was truly his favorite kind of an undercover mission. Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:Ara-Bunny Nights AU